


Let Your Heart Pump Fast

by MightyLauren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Xeno dick, part of a bigger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLauren/pseuds/MightyLauren
Summary: This fic houses the dirty parts of my Kalluzeb fic "Let Your Heart Hold Fast". Can still be enjoyed as a standalone or as piece of the bigger story.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Let Your Heart Pump Fast

**Author's Note:**

> STOP. If you are an active reader of my fic Let Your Heart Hold Fast this scene belongs in the middle of chapter 15. There is an in line link there to read it where it belongs in the timeline.
> 
> Or read it in whatever order you like I'm not the boss of you. XD

([Click here if you would like to read the beginning of chapter 15 first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703912/chapters/62846911))

As the jumpsuit reached Zeb’s waist, he hesitated, though, hands coming to Kallus’ to still them.

“I gotta make sure this is what we both want,” Zeb said, wrenching his lips away. “I know it’s what I want. I just need to know what you want.”

Kallus couldn’t help the breathy chuckle that escaped him. “I want to get you out of this infernal jumpsuit. I want to finally see this body I’ve been fantasizing about without anything on it,” he said, pushing up to rub his cheek against one side of Zeb’s face as he spoke, in that wonderful lasat kiss. “Then, I want you to help get me out of my pants because they’re feeling awfully tight right about now.” Now he switched sides, rubbing the other side of their faces together. “After that, I imagine you’ll be needing the lubricant in the bottom drawer of my desk, and I expect I’ll be having a mildly hard time sitting down tomorrow.”

As he’d spoken, Zeb’s breathing had gotten shallow, almost a pant. By the time Kallus rested their foreheads together, completing the gesture, it was apparent Zeb very much wanted the same things.

“Karabast,” he moaned, before they ground back into motion, divesting each other of the last remnants of their clothes.

|-o-|

Kallus couldn’t believe he’d gone and said it so plainly. He’d never been one to declare what he wanted, not in his previous sexual experiences, limited as they were. This wasn’t to label Kallus inexperienced.

He was experienced.

Those experiences were all just long in his past and entirely, despite a couple attempts, with human partners.

Zeb was definitely not human.

And Kallus definitely wanted to get good and fucked by whatever the lasat was hiding beneath the bottom half of the green jumpsuit. Not that the human was getting any closer to seeing, pinned down as he was.

Zeb had wasted little time in opening Kallus’ belt. He hadn’t even needed to look to do so, trailing kisses down the man’s golden-haired chest.

“Leave the boxers on.”

Kallus tried to sound confident, commanding, but the effect was likely lost by the small yelp he let out as Zeb nibbled on his nipple.

“What if I don’t want to?” Zeb asked, thumb hooking into the offending article's elastic, threatening to yank down with the pants. The claw drug gently across bare skin, just shy of touching anything sensitive.

“Garazeb, you should know as well as I that good things come to those who wait,” Kalus said, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Zeb met his eyes, licking those expansive lavender lips as he eased the trousers down over Kallus’s ass, Leaving the black boxer briefs in place. The lasat did not bother to hide the hungry gaze focused upon Kallus’ package slung tight with black fabric.

“And what if I say I’ve waited long enough?” Leaving the pants tangled around Kallus’ knees, incapacitating him. Zeb bent low, nuzzling that flat nose of his down against the material. Kallus could feel the warm breath in intimate places, and it was utterly destroying his self-control. “Mmm, now that smells good.”

“I suppose you _could_ take what you wanted now,” Kalus said, voice cracking just a little too much to fake calm. “But I only get one release, I’d like to make it count.”

“You poor humans,” Zeb commiserated, pulling back and continuing to remove the man’s pants. “How you’ve populated so many planets only being able to come once is a mystery.”

“We make up for it in other ways,” Kallus said, matter of factly as he sat up. “Like displacing other races and colonizing planets.”

“Kal, not exactly romantic talk.” Zeb chuckled, allowing Kallus to shift their power positions, tossing the human’s pants aside and allowing himself to be pushed down to sit on the cot. The lasat had a patient smile, the fur across his shoulders bristled as Kallus ran fingers across the taught muscles there.

“I must confess to having done an undisclosed amount of research on lasat biology,” Kallus said, dropping to his knees before Zeb. Kallus buried fingernails into fur as he drags them down muscled chest. Zeb dug claws into the edge of the cot. “And yet despite months of combing the info web, I’ve never managed to see a preview.”

His fingers met with the rolled top of the jumpsuit, and a flash of concern crossed Zeb’s face. “It’s not like yours.”

“Oh, I’m counting on that,” Kallus returned. Before the moment could turn from anticipation to apprehension, he gently pulled down the remainder of Zeb’s clothes, keeping his eyes trained on his task before turning his attention to the now very naked lasat sitting before him.

The research he _had_ managed had told him enough to know why he could only see the dark purple head peering out. The rest of his boyfriend’s genitalia was hiding in its sheath. He knew it was his job to make the lasat comfortable enough, and turned on enough, for his full length to emerge.

“What if you don’ like it?”

Pausing, Kallus looked up into his partner’s bulbous green eyes. “Garazeb, I’m going to like it,” Kallus assured him. “I’m going to like it so much. I’ll have to give it a nice, thorough inspection with my mouth.”

As he said, this Kallus rose up enough to kiss Zeb, taking both their attention off the lasat’s private’s.

He regretted not seeing it emerge, but the weight of it against his hip made him smile into the kiss. “ _Hello, there,_ ” he sighed, rubbing their facial hair together with a little more rigor than they usually did. “Now, I’m going to look at it, so just sit back and relax.”

Zeb did try to do as he was told, leaning back on his hands, letting his muscular legs fall open as Kallus drew away to kneel before his partner. Standing proudly between powerful striped thighs, was a cock that put any human’s to shame.

It curved out from its sheath, a dark purple with light lavender stripes and veins snaking across spined flesh. He’d imagined the spines and ridges based on anthropological descriptions, and had failed mentally to do them any justice. Zeb seemed to be holding his breath, waiting to see how his boyfriend would receive his unusual cock.

“You are beautiful,” Kallus assured him, scooting forward, palms sliding along the silky fur that lined the lasat’s inner thighs.

When Zeb chuckled, the slightly flared tip of his dick bobbed, and Kallus's mouth watered at the sight. “Wouldn’t go that far, but hopefully, it’ll make you feel good.”

“Oh, I have no doubt it will,” Kallus said, slowly and deliberately sliding a hand into position, fingers encircling the straining member. “I’d like to make it feel good first if you wouldn’t mind.”

If Zeb wanted to answer with words, he failed to instead make an incomprehensible whimper as Kallus gave slow, experimental rubs up and down the prickly length. All nervousness out the window, Alex focused every ounce of his effort and attention on making his lover emit more pleasured noises.

“Karabast, Kal.” Zeb was slumped back against the wall, breath shallow.

“Anything I need to know?” Kallus asked, punctuating the question by licking the head of Zeb’s cock like the fancy lolly’s he’d seen children on coruscant with. “Aside from the elaborate decoration, it appears to function a lot like a human’s.”

“Yeah, the barbs are mainly for stimulating the egg production in female lasat,” Zeb said, watching intensely as Kallus rubbed and explored with gentle fingers. “Though I’ve never had a male companion who didn’t rave about ‘em.”

Not for the first time, Kallus imagined the studded cock's feel, and it made him shake a little in anticipation. He bent low, licking a stripe up the underside once before swallowing it entirely down without so much as a preamble.

Zeb cursed in languages Kallus hardly recognized.

Those alien textural elements took some getting used to, tickling the throat and threatening to trigger Kallus’ well-trained gag reflex. He rolled his tongue, lapping at the underside as his head bobbed up and down. Kallus’ boxers were feeling impossibly tight as the sounds coming from Zeb became all the more frantic and primal.

He felt large, clawed fingers tangling into his hair, drawing his eyes to Zeb’s (not an easy task with his lips still snug around his lover’s penis). There was a question in the lasat’s gaze, and Kallus answered with a hum of “uh-huh” around his full mouth.

Tentative at first, Zeb began to take control, gently rolling his hips up to meet Kallus’ motions. Then the grip on the human’s hair tightened, and Zeb was fucking Kallus’ face. Kallus held behind furry knees for dear life, relaxed his throat, and resisted the urge to fondle himself with each back of the throat pounding thrust.

It was getting sloppy, Kallus occasionally scraped teeth over a spine. At first, he sought to avoid this, but he realized the lasat _liked_ this bit of rough attention. Lifting his tongue just right, he could ensure the ridges slid across teeth with each motion.

Zeb howled, a primal growl followed immediately by a gasped exclamation of “Alex… I’m gonna.” The lasat made to pull out, but Kallus latched onto his legs, opening his throat again to take the full studded length, allowing teeth to speed bump over spines as he did so.

Kallus very nearly drowned on the sheer rush of ejaculate that gushed forth from his lover. He swallowed as much as he could but did not protest when Zeb gently pushed his shoulders back, withdrawing his softening member from Kallus’ mouth.

Cum splashed out onto Kallus’ chest, warm, sticky, and sweet-smelling.

Zeb looked utterly wrecked. His elbows had given out, leaving him slumped against the wall behind the cot, watching through heavily lidded eyelids as his human boyfriend examined the strands of cum decorating his chest with curiosity.

“I take it that I did well?” Kallus asked, smiling.

“Very,” Zeb groaned. “Sorry, made a mess of you.”

“Worth it to make you feel this way,” Kallus assured him, planting a kiss inside a furry thigh before getting up off the floor. He stepped between the lasat’s legs, his erection straining the boxer briefs.

Thanks to how low the cot was, Zeb was at just the right spot for this to be at eye level.

|-o-|

Zeb’s breath hadn’t evened out yet, but the sight of Kallus’ cock, desperate and wanting, through the underwear urged him to sit back up. He met no resistance as he pulled Kallus closer, tugging the elastic of the boxers.

“If I’d known how good you were at that, we never would have waited,” Zeb growled, then he tugged down the offending article of clothing. A flesh-colored cock bouncing loose. “I would have had you suck me off right there in the escape pod.”

Kallus blushed fiercely, moaning as Zeb palmed his erection. “ _Garazeb_.”

“Don’t tell me you never imagined it,” Zeb growled, the hand gripping Kallus’ ass ventured ever nearer the crack. “We woulda kept plenty warm in there had I just bent you over the controls and fucked you until help came.”

Kallus was clearly having trouble formulating any response to this, he gripped the lasat’s shoulders to stay upright as he kicked his underwear off one ankle.

“Maybe that’s too far back,” Zeb said, now adjusting his large hand to encompass the pair of human testicles. “How about somewhere here on base.”

There it was, the hitch of a moan, the tightening of grip. Zeb grinned at his partner, stroking long gentle strokes along now his Alex’s shaft. Not fast enough to progress, just enough to prevent his highly intelligent boyfriend from entirely using his mental faculties.

“I know. I could bend you over one of those holo-projector tables in one of the briefing rooms,” Zeb said, squeezing the hand on Kallus’ backside, spreading the cheeks.

“You’ve been thinking a great deal about bending me over things,” Kallus said, barely gathering himself enough to speak.

“And what have _you_ been thinking about?” Zeb asked the actual reason he’d ventured down the path of dirty talk. He wanted to know what Kal wanted, and he knew enough to know his beloved former imperial would need to be drawn out.

Zeb didn’t expect an immediate response, so he kissed Kallus slowly and methodically, a careful clawed finger gently brushing over the human’s puckered entrance.

“M-my thighs around your hips,” Kallus managed to stammer out as Zeb proceeded to lick down the musculature of Kallus’ neck. “Want to see you.”

Face to face, now that was doable. “Yeah, would like to see you, too,” Zeb agreed, looking back up into his lover’s eyes.

“Why don’t you get nice and comfortable and I’ll take good care of you.”

Kallus clearly didn’t need to be told twice. He scrambled onto the cot as Zeb went to the drawer that had been mentioned to contain lubricant. Inside he found a partially used tube, a stack of neatly folded hand towels, and a packet of moist wipes.

It took a lot of self-control not to chuckle. Zeb probably should have expected precisely what he found, but sometimes he forgot that Kallus _had_ been an imperial. Complete with anal-retentive tendencies about organization, cleanliness, and so on.

The sight of Kallus spread naked on the rebellion issue cot drove all these thoughts from Zeb’s mind as he turned, lube tube in hand. Kallus’ lips were pressed together in a tight grin, his hands tucked behind his head in an attempt to appear at ease. He wasn’t fooling Zeb. Setting the tube down on the desk, Zeb met eyes with his nervous boyfriend.

“Alex, you look right handsome,” he said, stepping to the edge of the bed, ignoring the red tinge of blush tinting the human’s cheeks. “But you need to relax. Nothing to be worried about.”

He slid a knee onto the metal cot frame, leaning over now but still maintaining distance. He needed Kallus to invite him in.

“I’ve never been with…” Kallus says, trailing off as if his meaning was clear.

“A man?” Zeb asks, realizing they’ve never fully discussed sexual history and assumptions have been made. Kallus' barked laugh makes clear in an instant.

“I’ve been with plenty of men,” he said. “I’ve never been with an alien.”

The twinge of insecurity at their differences resurfaces with a vengeance at these words, and Zeb’s prick threatens to retreat back into its sheath. Then a word Kallus had casually thrown out there stuck in his mental craw.

“How many men is ‘plenty’ exactly?” Zeb asked, the question springing from his lips before he had time to reign himself in.

“They were all ages ago. I… I was a little adventurous at Academy,” Kallus said, looking embarrassed. “But I can give you an exact tally if afterward, you would only touch me. Please, Zeb.”

“You know what, it don’ matter.”

Unable to hold himself back from such an open pleading invitation to touch, Zeb did so with haste. Braced on one knee, he leaned over Kallus and placed a hand palm down on the firm muscular chest. That golden chest hair felt slightly rougher than fur, and Zeb enjoyed raking his claws through it.

Kallus let out what could only be described as a whimper, his hips bucking slightly off the bed, and seeking contact. Zeb obliged, crawling more fully over his partner, allowing their bodies to slide together.

Hot sloppy kisses barely restrained kisses followed this. Kallus had never been so tactile, his hands exploring, gently squeezing and petting. Plus, whenever his mouth was free to do so, he made the most amazing sounds even as he attempted not to.

Zeb wanted to make him genuinely lose control.

Pulling back, Zeb began to venture down, kissing a trail along the curve of Kallus’ neck down to the most perfect, petit nipple the lasat had ever had the pleasure of nibbling upon. He paused here or there to rub his cheeks along the rough chest hair and freckled skin, working his lasat scent in.

The hair got finer down past the human’s belly button, turning into a landing strip down to where Kallus’ cock lay full and desperately wanting.

At first, he smelled. He pressed his flat nose into the curly golden hair growing at the base and inhaled deeply through flaring nostrils. His exhale ghosted across, causing Kallus to moan. He looked utterly wrecked, watching Zeb with widely blown pupils.

“I know you only get one, but I’d like to taste ya,” Zeb said, the warm breath of every word flowing over Kallus’ erect cock, which twitched in interest. “So warn me, eh?”

Kallus didn’t get a chance to answer, Zeb had already placed his lips around the smooth mushroom tip, flicking his tongue against the small slit at the end. He knew Kallus was still watching, but when the lasat took the full length into his mouth, he could feel the man collapse back against the mattress.

Now they were getting somewhere with the noises Kallus was making.

This wasn’t the first time Zeb had been up close and personal with a human dick, but it was definitely the first time he had cared to take his time. He ran his wide tongue up and down the bottom length, enjoying the salty taste, and the feel of soft flesh.

Anchoring Kallus with one hand wrapped around a hip, before carefully worming his hand into the mix. Humans’ external balls had always been a curiosity to the lasat. So exposed. So sensitive. Which was helpful for moments like these but less so in, say, fighting. Kallus cursed, enjoying the feel of Zeb fondling him while laving his tongue over him.

As he worked, he allowed a finger to explore, finding the human’s entrance. It was tight, puckered, and when Zeb ran the pad of his finger in a circular motion over it, applying just a touch of pressure, Kallus’ hips jerked and breath stuttered.

Taking that as a good sign, Zeb took the full length back into his mouth in earnest, bobbing his head, letting his lips and just a tiny touch of fang elicit more and more vulgar noises. So focused on his work, Zeb nearly startled at the feel of fingers on his ear, gently gripping, seeking anchorage. Humming to indicate he liked the touch, the lasat kept at it until a strangled cry halted him.

“Garazeb.” The voice was pleading, and the grip on his ear tightened slightly. The meaning was clear: unless you want me to finish now, you need to slow down.

“How d’ya wanna prepare?” Zeb asked, after removing Kallus’ dick with an unseemly pop. “Not sure you want me to, claws and all.”

“Perhaps I should do so myself, at least for this first time.” Kallus pushed himself up onto his hands. “The lubricant, if I may,” Kallus requested.

Zeb nearly snorted out a laugh. Here he was: buck naked, between Kallus’ legs with balls in hand, and the man requests the lube as if asking to be handed a spanner wrench during ship repair. Meanwhile, the human saw nothing funny, hand extended for the tube, a look of wanting on his face that sent a fresh rush of warm arousal through Zeb.

He nearly fumbled the tiny thin in his attempts to retrieve it quickly.

It was difficult on the small bunk to give him space. Zeb shuffled back to one end, knees knocking into Kallus’ as he spread them wide, snaking a hand down to his own opening. It was even more difficult to keep himself from taking his lover unprepared watching as Kallus inserted first one, then two fingers into himself.

Zeb had never wanted someone as desperately as he did at that moment, his claws gripped into the metal frame of the cot to keep them to himself. The hunger must have been showing on his face, for as Kallus moved to add a third digit, he also assured his partner.

“Not much longer, I’m nearly—,” he didn’t finish, letting out a ragged breath mixed with a moan. “Perhaps you should…” He tossed the lube back to Zeb with his free hand.

Right, he needed to prepare too, he supposed, squeezing some of the gooey substance into his palm before touch himself with it, coating all the nubs and ridges of his cock. It felt good, but nothing like Kal’s mouth, and he bet nothing like what was about to happen.

“Ngk, Zeb,” Kallus watched him with just as much hunger as Zeb was him. “Need you. Now.”

The declaration didn’t need to be made twice. Zeb sprung almost as a loth cat would pounce. He lined himself up, hoisting Kallus’ hips up to the right height, nearly losing his mind at the way Kallus’ surprisingly long legs wrapped around the lasat’s waist.

Their eyes met, Kallus reached, and Zeb took his hand, four purple fingers lacing with five tan ones as Zeb slowly pressed inside.

Even prepared, it was a stretch. He eased in slowly, shallow pushes, just a bit at a time. Kallus was biting back sounds, his grip on Zeb’s waist tightening, using the muscles in his legs to spur Zeb on. When he hit bottom, fully sheathed within his partner, the world seemed to stand still. Without communicating, they met halfway, foreheads rested together. It had been a moment a long time coming, their bodies entwined as closely as two warriors could be.

Then Zeb began to move, slow at first, gentle thrusts, letting his lover get acclimated to his size. Soon he was pulling nearly out before pushing slowly back in, enjoying the tight heat that greeted him each time.

“Karabast, ya feel good,” he groaned, punctuating the statement with another thrust.

“So do you,” Kallus breathed out. “But you can go harder.”

“Don’t wanna hurt ya.”

“Garazeb, you’ve sparred with me. I can take you, I promise.” Another squeeze of those legs as Kallus drew Zeb down into a tender kiss. He held him there, their lips just barely touching as he continued. “So, are you going to fuck me properly, or am I going to need to take over.” If he wanted to fire up the lasat, it worked.

“Properly? Oh, I’ll fuck you good and proper. C’mere.”

Kallus’ surprised yelp was drowned out by the growl Zeb released as he shifted their position, lifting Kallus as if he was a doll. Soon the human was startled across his legs, still fully seated on the lasat’s cock Zeb didn’t wait, beginning to fuck up into his partner with significantly more force than he had been.

“Kriff,” Kallus cursed, before being reduced to indecipherable sounds, holding onto Zeb’s shoulders for dear life as he was pounded into from below. His fingernails dug into and tugged at fur, a surprisingly pleasant contrast to the feel of being inside his partner at last.

The room was full of lovemaking sounds: the slap of skin on skin, the pleasured moans and gasped names and curses, the sound of the cot squeaking and groaning. Surely others in adjacent rooms could hear them, but neither cared.

Zeb was getting close, but he wanted to ensure Kallus came first. Careful not to catch a claw on anything, he reached between them to grip Kallus’ cock, stroking it with the rhythm of their motions. It only took a few strokes before he felt the warm sticky cum spilling over his fingers.

Kallus threw his head back, moaning out Zeb’s name as he came. The lasat kept at it, losing control as his partner clenched around him.

“Alex,” he moaned.

Kallus kissed him in the lasat way, and in his pointy ear, he whispered: “let go.”

Zeb _roared_ and, with a couple uneven thrusts that nearly sent the pair off the bed, came spilling his seed into his partner. He almost bit down on Kallus’ neck but realized at the last second instead sinking fangs into the muscly meat of the human's shoulder.

|-o-|

In the afterglow of their coupling, Zeb lie curled around Kallus, naked limbs tangled together, breath slowly leveling out. For the first time, he took a good look at the bite mark he’d left on his lover’s shoulder, wincing slightly.

He placed gentle kisses along with them. “Sorry, got carried away.”

Kallus let out what sounded to be a delighted sigh against the lasat’s chest. He gently extricated himself enough to look up into Zeb’s eyes. “Don’t apologize, I liked it.”

([Click here to return to chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703912/chapters/62846911#returnlink))

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self*
> 
> PS This was my first experience writing mlm explicit so I hope I did okay


End file.
